A Demon's Love
by cutedifferent93
Summary: Poor Grell is all alone on Valentine's Day. What will happen when Sebastian learns of the red reaper's loneliness? Just a cute little one-shot.


**Happy V-day everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the love floating around today. Now then, this little one-shot was written by me and Nekomata19 just this morning. We hope you all enjoy it.**

Warning: William bashing.

* * *

February 14th. Valentine's Day. Usually, one of his favorite human holidays; just think, an entire day dedicated to expressing your love for someone else! Grell swooned as he walked down the hallways, handing out little pink, red, and white hearts to everyone.

Will frowned at his valentine and tossed it in the trash after Grell passed. Eric was bemused but smiled at Alan who seemed to really like his. Ronald ate the chocolate that came with it and stuffed the valentine into his back pocket.

Grell walked back up to his office and smiled at the bouquet of roses on his desk. Ok so he sent them to himself, so what? He picked the up and held the flowers close, trying to force the loneliness out of his heart. Will, who had been checking up on everyone, noticed Grell was not working. His usual scowl deepened and he marched over.

"Grell, what do you think you're doing?" he demanded. Grell turned and smiled. "Enjoying Valentine's day, Will. Why aren't you?" He sat on the edge of his desk and crossed his legs. Will pushed his glasses up with his fingers.

"Valentine's Day is a human holiday and has no business in the workplace. Besides, I do not see why you are so happy. The only person who gives you valentines is yourself," he stated coldly. Grell looked away.

"Just because it's a human holiday doesn't mean I can't enjoy it." That had hit home. But Grell was doing a good job hiding his hurt. Will shook his head.

"I don't care whether you enjoy it or not. Just get your work done, Sutcliff. If you are too distracted by those meaningless things I will get rid of them," he snapped. Will turned on his heel and left. Grell scoffed.

"Yeah right," he said under his breath. Without turning or missing a beat, William's scythe flew back and speared the flowers. They were pinned briefly to the wall before his scythe retracted.

"Don't try my patience, Sutcliff," he said, and walked away.

Grell jumped as the flowers were ripped from his arms. "William! T-Those were special!"

William didn't reply and headed back to his office. Grell balled his fists and left his office with a huff. Grell left the Reaper's realm and walked along the rooftops of London. How could Will do such a thing? And after Grell had given him a Valentine every year since they first worked together. Grell's pace slowed as he thought about what William had said. Maybe he was right; the only Valentines Grell ever got were from himself. Grell came to a stop. Maybe it was better not to fool himself.

The red reaper kept walking, eventually stepping up onto a little stone wall and balancing on it. He held his arms out to keep steady as he made his way down it.

"I don't know if I should be surprised or not to see you, Grell," came a cool voice from behind Grell. Grell jumped at the sound of another voice and fell the short distance to the ground.

"Ow!" Grell turned and saw Sebastian. He looked around to find he had wondered into the Phantomhive garden.

He stood and dusted himself off. "Sorry to intrude."

Sebastian sighed.

"It is fine. I was merely tending the garden since it seems to be an early thaw. What are you doing here?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Grell's usually happy-go-lucky demeanor had been replaced with a sad and lonely tone. "Just wondering around."

Sebastian stepped closer and peered down at him.

"You aren't trying to hug me. Something or someone upset you. What happened?" he inquired.

"Why do you care?" Grell turned and started to walk away. Sebastian grabbed Grell's arm, effectively stopping him.

"Just tell me," he said. Grell tried to pull away but Sebastian had quite the grip.

"No. It's none of your business and you don't want to hear it anyway."

Sebastian pulled Grell back to him.

"I do want to hear. Why else would I ask?" he replied.

"How am I supposed to know why you do things?" Grell stopped pulling but didn't turn to look. Sebastian chuckled and trapped Grell in his arms.

"So, will you tell me what is bothering you so?" he asked.

Grell finally gave up. "Fine, fine I'll tell you. I spent all morning handing out Valentines to everyone in the office and Will destroyed the bouquet of roses I sent to myself."

Grell looked away. Sebastian gave a little hum in thought.

"I never did like Spears. So, no-one sent you anything?" he replied. Grell nodded once.

"The only valentines I get are from myself." He closed his eyes. Maybe Will was right.

"I see," Sebastian commented. He plucked a kerchief from his pocket and with a wave turned it into a beautiful red rose, which he tucked into Grell's hair. Grell opened his eyes and reached up, pulling the rose from his hair.

"What's this, Sebastian?" To say Grell was confused was the understatement of the year. Sebastian smirked.

"A gift. Would you do me the honor of being my Valentine, Grell?" he asked with a charming smile. Grell's heart skipped a beat.

"What?" Grell had been living in his fantasies too long if he was hearing this from Sebastian. Sebastian leaned forward and placed a crooked finger beneath Grell's chin.

"I asked, would you do me the honor of being my Valentine, Grell?" he repeated smoothly. A red blush creped across Grell's ivory cheeks.

"Really?" Grell reached around and gave himself a good pinch. Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes, really," he insisted.

Grell smiled and looked down at the rose. "Okay. I'll be your Valentine, Sebastian."

Sebastian grinned and leaned closer.

"Good," he said and placed a sweet kiss on Grell's lips. Grell leaned into the kiss, his right leg popping up. This was the best Valentine's Day ever.

~The End~


End file.
